carsvgmodsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cars: Supedrive Edition: Bug-list
The following page consists of a list of bugs that are present in Cars Mater-National Championship: Superdrive. If you find a bug that has not already been reported, please add it to the list and we will do our best to resolve it. Issues will be removed from the list once they are resolved. Bugs KEY *'LIME' bugs will be fixed in the next version or patch. *'GREEN' bugs will be fixed in the next one-two versions. *'YELLOW' bugs will probably be fixed in a future release, but nothing is guaranteed. *'MAGENTA' bugs are problems that we have no way of fixing (for now, they will not be fixed). *'ORANGE' bugs were present in the original Mater-National game; so they are not caused by the Hi-Octane mod and, as such, they will probably not be fixed, but nothing is guaranteed. *'WHITE' bugs were present in tne original Mater-National game; so they are not caused by the Hi-Octane mod, but it probably can be fixed. *'CYAN' colored posts are NOT bugs, but are part of the way the game is designed. 'Confirmed bugs' *Lighting McQueen fan, Journalist, Reporter and Security Car has localization issues. *Lighting McQueen alts localization has been broken. *Some characters don't have any engine or boost sounds. *Not Chuck has wrong eyes positions when he appears as AI opponent. *Luigi, Fillmore, Ramone, and Sarge have unbalanced physics (they can go faster than other cars). *There are some minor localization issues; these include the credits reading "XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX" on all lines, and the "Building Monster Mater" cutscene reading "CUTSCENE_32". *Sometimes (very rarely) when the player tags their third car in a Team Relay, their car will spin out and start driving backwards. *Trees and other elements may turn black in new mod races. *Most Race-O-Rama characters don't have animations. *Shadows from characters and objects do not appear in Rustbucket Race-O-Rama and Monster Truck Mayhem races. *Some characters may have animation errors, often involving their eyes. *The back feathers of Trophy Girl are missing everywhere. *Time Trial races have no set amount of laps, causing the event to last forever. *Bubba, Motorhome Notch, Count Spatula, The Crippler, Ginormous, and Frank cannot be fully seen at the character select screen. *In Inside The Turkey, Rustbucket Grand Prix, Wheel Well Circuit, and The Upper Mine, a bug "Black Sky" can happen where the sky starts flickering black and white with some weird textures thrown in, and very often the game, and, probably, your PC will freeze. The only way to fix it - reboot your computer. *Sally's Wheel Well Sprint and Downhill Sprint display the wrong time at the finish. *The localization will really messed up on any languages other than English. *All characters, except for Lightning McQueen and Mater, do not have animations in Tractor Tipping. *The game can freeze or crash on Downhill Sprint race. *In some of the races from Cars, there is a way to manipulate the reset system and get moved a bit further down the route than normal (confirmed to be possible on Night Drive, Doc's Checkup, Motor Speedway of the South, and Boostin' With Fillmore). *If you choose a song before the beginning of a race, the game will not play it when the race starts. *If a racer (player or AI) is reset on Rustbucket Race 4, they will occasionally become inpenetrable, and sometimes invisible -- similar to the glitch in Piston Cup races from the original Cars game as well as any other races where you respawn and become inpenetrable for a few seconds. *Frank sometimes sink into the ground in Tractor Tipping. *On Ornament Valley Airport, computer racers can gain an entire lap's advantage on players -- this applies to both the normal race and the corresponding relay. *While the racers are inside of the "turkey" in Inside the Turkey, the standings will not be displayed properly. This is due to there being multiple paths, so it is hard to determine which character is where. *In all versions of the game, Tractor Tipping can cause your camera auto-recenter to always be off, even when it is set to on. To prevent that, turn off your auto-camera recenter before you go into Tractor Tipping, then when you finish Tractor Tipping, turn it back on. You can't fix it after it's happened to you unless you start a new save file. *If the player laps an opponent in a Team Relay and finishes straight before they tag their next car, they will speed right by it as if they don't have to tag them. *Boost, Wingo, DJ, and Snot Rod's backfire will disappear if another car's headlights shine over it. (this is a design issue with the game engine) *On Tractor Tipping 6, there is a Tractor that levitates. *Some obstacles levitate in Rustbucket Races. *AI racers follow one predetermined route and group up when side by side with each other, regardless of the difficulty setting or amount of competitors. *Sometimes when the player continues the race after they pause the game, their car will slow to a crawl. This can be avoided by waiting a second and then holding the acceleration button (whatever you have it set to).